


Sairawr and his edgy adventures

by BeaconsKeaton



Series: Sairarara-chans edgey adventures [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ??? - Freeform, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I need sleep yet I do this, M/M, NDRV3 Spoilers, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Spoilers, saihara is edgy and ouma is a furry, wtf is wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaconsKeaton/pseuds/BeaconsKeaton
Summary: 'Hi my name is Saihararararara Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have short ebony black hair (dats how I got my name) but im to edgey for this mainstream my immortal conformist sh*t, so im just going to leave now bye. Sairaw sayd as he did all kinds of edgy sht'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omfg what's wrong with me???

Hi my name is Saihararararara Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have short ebony black hair (dats how I got my name) but im to edgey for this mainstream my immortal conformist sh*t, so im just going to leave now bye. Sairaw sayd as he did all kinds of edgy sht, like drinkin all of Oumaaa's panta. But thn he found out and ouma said uwu whats this sairara-chan and he was suddenly in a fuking fursuit, Saichan scremed but edgily. Oma cryed rndomly he says saichan-chan y r u so edgy??? But den just as Saiuwu was bout to andwer, Pantboi nishshied and stole his panties. Sa-rawr-xd edgily tipped his hatt thing in shme, for his panties were the only thng relly keping him edgyer than evryone else. Den out off nowere a dark portal appears and blocked cock-ichi in his path, the drk swirling colors makng it VeRy edgyer. A vErY edgey people steeped from the hole dark, it waz Edge McJohnson, de egeyist of all of persons, the personifecatin f edge it'selsf. Saiedge wold have faint if he wasn so edgy. Sudenly Edge spike,, get out of mai way gdi yall ded lame conformists he sayed to panta-chan, who was too busy customing his the furry fursona. Edgehara spoked to his idol, as edgeily as he cold, butt edge-sama, furry-kun isnt dead??? Not yet say McEdge as he pull out a gun and shot oma threw the skul, the bone crack was edgi af, butt den Spaceman-kun appered and is now a rat, pancake-kun say his last words uwu wats this??? nd hat made spaceman sup mad so he mad Ded-kuns remains intoo a pancake. Sai-chan nd edge-senpai stared edgingly at the scene before Edge begin to fade uwuay. Oh no Senpai wherere u goin? Sairawr egily scremed, and Edgy-sama stare edgily to the distance as he sayed,, edgebye ded conformists. And den Saiharara chan cried so hard as sad edgey musc that kaeded playd echod in the bachgrond. (CRawLiNg iN mY SkIn) but then it got to edgy nd saihara died.


End file.
